


To See You Live

by Rshinystars



Series: See You [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Oracle Ravus Nox Fleuret, Past, Recovery, Return, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rshinystars/pseuds/Rshinystars
Summary: It takes a miracle.A miracle to survive, a miracle for him to believe.Ravus begins to realize that.





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Mother?” Ravus questions his mother as she walks up to him with a small smile. _

_ “We have a visitor, Ravus,” Queen Sylva replies. _

_ Ravus looks behind her. A visitor? By whom?  _

_ “King Regis and Prince Noctis of Lucis,” his mother says urging him to move forward. “We are greeting them now.” _

_ “Why might they be here?” Ravus asks moving as requested by his mother.  _

_ Queen Sylva’s smile falters, “Prince Noctis suffered a grievous injury. They have come here in hopes that we will be able to cure him. We will be trying our best to see that Prince Noctis recovers smoothly.” _

_ “I see.” _

_ The boy is small. He can’t be much older than eight. His eyes are big with curiousity, but he holds such a small presence.  _

_ Shy. _

_ He’s shy Ravus realizes. Yet, he gets along with Luna just fine. That’s a good thing then. He won’t be feeling too uncomfortable with his stay here.  _

_ “Ravus,” Luna calls out to him.  _

_ Ravus turns around to face his younger sister. The look on her face let’s him know that she’s going to ask him to do something for her. He hopes it’s quick. He does not get much time to himself now that he’s much older. _

_ “Can you spend time with Noctis for me?” Luna requests. “I have something I must attend to so I can’t be there with him.” _

_ Ravus eyes her quickly, then releases a short sigh as he gives her a small smile, “I suppose I can.” _

_ Luna clasps her hands together, “Great! I hope you two get along. Thank you, brother.” _

_ She runs away before he can ask her any further questions.  _

_ The meeting with Noctis is awkward at first. Noctis’s quiet is satisfactory enough for Ravus. Ravus enjoys silence. He does not need conversation to get by. Even so, he can feel the boy’s anxiety from where he sits across the room. Ravus mentally sighs, he had told Lunafreya that he would “spend time with him,” but his initial thoughts were that he would only have to  _ watch _ over him as the prince did what he wanted.  _

_ He hadn’t realized his sister left him to his own devices.  _

_ Ravus sighs and the young prince’s eyes dart away from him and then flicker back, “Prince Noctis.” _

_ “Y-yes?” his voice his nervous.  _

_ Is he that shy or is Ravus just that intimidating? _

_ “What do you do when Lunafreya is here?” Ravus asks closing his book and giving him his full attention. _

_ He knows what they have done. Luna told him with so much eagerness he had trouble keeping up with her. They didn’t go out for the first two days, Noctis needed time to recuperate and get used to his surroundings. They kept him inside the castle walls for the time being. Luna told him stories, explained different things to him. _

_ Ravus is well aware of all Luna has done and knows she probably has more planned later. _

_ “Ah, well,” Ravus begins to wonder if he should even bother questioning the boy. _

_ “What would you like to do?” Ravus changes the question. “There’s a few things to do here.” Ravus crosses his legs, “I know you’ve just made it here, and you haven’t been outside much yet.” _

_ He’s only been here for two days. _

_ “Would you like to go outside?” Ravus could use some fresh air himself. He’s been cooped up doing all this stuff for the kingdom and preparation for future duties.  _

_ Noctis gives a small nod. Ravus is making some progress. _

_ “Have you seen the Field of Sylleblossoms yet?” _

_ Noctis’s eyes light up slightly, “No.” _

_ Ravus allows himself a small smile. He has made it somewhere with this shy prince, “Would you like to see it? Lunafreya loves it. You can tell her about it later when you see her again.” _

_ Noctis nods almost too eagerly. Ravus brushes off his jacket and makes his way for Noctis’s wheelchair. He just hopes this is enough for him. _

_ The excitement from Noctis brings a smile to Ravus's face seeing that it is a success. His energy is so similar to when he brought Lunafreya here when she was younger too.  _

_ Noctis looks to Ravus, speaking with more confidence, “How often do you come here?” _

_ Ravus sits in the field beside Noctis, “Whenever I need to be separated from my duties.”  _

_ “Is it that hard?” Noctis ponders.  _

_ Ravus nods only slightly, “It depends on the day.” For some reason, Ravus feels like he won't be exposed to those duties until later in his life. “Live your childhood.”  _

_ Noctis gives a small smile, “You're 16 right?” _

_ “That would be the case,” Ravus hums opening his book.  _

_ “Did you have fun when you were younger?” _

_ Ravus pauses. What an odd question.  _

_ “What prompted that question?” _

_ “You seem sad.” _

_ This child is more bold than he had initially assumed. Maybe this field brings out a new side of him. Maybe it causes him to feel free and more confident to talk to him.  _

_ “It is just responsibility,” Ravus murmurs. “I am not sad, to be truthful. I just have come to terms with my duties.” _

_ “Hm,” he sounds almost disappointed.  _

_ Ravus looks back at his book trying to continue where he left off. A light breeze pulls back his hair and Ravus released a light sigh of relief. The calm peace is just what he needs.  _

_ When it starts getting late, Ravus closes his book and turns to face Noctis. Ravus releases a soft laugh. The little prince has fallen asleep in his wheelchair. Ravus stands and begins rolling Noctis back to the palace. Noctis stirs awake after a while releasing a soft yawn.  _

_ “You could have told me if you were feeling tired,” Ravus says gently. _

_ Noctis rubs his eyes, “But I really liked it out there.” _

_ “Luna can bring you tomorrow,” Ravus replies.  _

_ “You won't?” Noctis asks quietly.  _

_ Ravus looks at the young boy curiously, “I am only here because she asked me. She will be back tomorrow.” _

_ “Oh.” _

_ The disappointment in his voice leaves Ravus feeling slightly guilty. Would he rather Ravus come out more often? _

_ “You are good friends with Luna, no?” Ravus asks him. _

_ “Yeah…” _

_ “Then you will be fine.” _

_ “Yeah, but…” Ravus notices the slight hesitation as the boy begins his quiet protest. “I enjoyed today.” _

_ “I am almost certain you will have more fun alongside Lunafreya than you had alongside me,” Ravus answers. “I hardly believe today was any fun for you.” _

_ “It was,” Noctis says under his breath. Ravus barely hears it, but he believes that Noctis doesn't want him to hear it so he doesn't attempt to reply.  _

_ Ravus doesn't see much of Noctis after that day.  _

_ He becomes preoccupied with his duties. Yet, Lunafreya constantly makes him aware that Noctis says hi. Ravus acknowledges it, and despite Luna’s constant begging for him to go make time for Noctis, Ravus doesn’t. He can’t find the time to make. _

_ There’s another day where Luna asks him to be with Noctis whilst she goes to a meeting. Ravus complies to her wishes after hearing her nonstop pleas. _

_ “Ravus,” Noctis murmurs when he sees him walk through the door. _

_ “Hello,” is all Ravus can supply. He only agreed once she allowed Ravus to bring his work with him. So now, he remains distracted with what he must do.  _

_ Noctis’s eyes seem to hold a certain somber appearance, “You have work to do, right?” _

_ “Indeed I do,” Ravus sets his stuff down on the table in the room across from Noctis.  _

_ Noctis shuffles in his seat and remains silent. Ravus is grateful for this child who doesn’t constantly nag him or beg for attention. Even though, Ravus is almost certain that Noctis is feeling uncomfortable. The silence lasts a good thirty minutes before Ravus releases an exhausted sigh and sits back in his seat. _

_ “Are you tired?” Noctis asks from the background. _

_ Ravus almost jumps out of his chair. He had forgotten that he was in Noctis’s room. All the things he had to do had him so thoroughly distracted that the reason he was supposed to be here completely slipped his mind.  _

_ “Only slightly,” Ravus answers gathering himself. “Forgive me for being such poor company Noctis.” _

_ Noctis rolls himself closer to Ravus with a small smile, “What are you working on?” _

_ Ravus eyes the papers he had been slaving over for the past few hours with the only brief break when he walked to this room. _

_ “A few assignments from my tutor and other things my mother requires me to do,” Ravus waves his hands absently.  _

_ “Are you taking a break?” Noctis asks.  _

_ Ravus knows what he wants. He wants to go to the Field of Sylleblossoms. Ravus could do for a break, but he doesn’t know if he should risk it.  _

_ “I suppose I will,” Ravus whispers. He can just stay up late and finish it. _

_ That’s what he has been doing for the past week. Which is why his mother began worrying over him when she saw the dark circles under his eyes. Ravus tries to ignore them. It grows harder each time. _

_ In the field, Noctis breathes in deeply, “Luna took me here the other day. I really love it here.”  _

_ “I am glad to hear that,” Ravus nods feeling exhaustion overcome him. He leans onto Noctis’s wheelchair for support.  _

_ Noctis continues talking about what he and Luna did in his small voice. It slowly becomes a drone in the back of Ravus’s mind as he finds himself slowly slipping into a blissful sleep.  _

_ “Ravus?” Noctis says softly. _

_ Ravus jerks awake startling Noctis.  _

_ “Ah, sorry...” Noctis apologizes quickly. _

_ Ravus rubs his eyes as he releases a soft groan, “No, it’s okay. I don’t know when I fell asleep…” _

_ “To be honest, I fell asleep too,” Noctis admits sheepishly. No wonder he hadn't awoken Ravus earlier.  It's late now, the sun has set and he knows the others are going to be fretting about Noctis. Silently, Ravus begins pushing Noctis back to his quarters.  _

_ Noctis thanks Ravus and wishes him good night. _

* * *

 

_ The fall of Tenebrae takes its toll on Ravus as King Regis rips his son out his wheelchair, taking Luna with him. Ravus watches them leave feeling like a dead weight as his mother's blood runs down his face. Noctis makes eye contact with Ravus, panic in the young boy's eyes.  _

Why aren't you running with us?  _ Noctis seems to be asking.  _

Because I can't. Because I'm too weak to,  _ Ravus's mind is racing. Too many thoughts swarming his mind preventing from doing anything. The world seems so small now. When Luna comes back to him, trying to bring him out of his shock, Ravus freaks out over her.  _

_ “Are you okay? Please, Ravus, answer me.” _

_ Ravus eventually comes out of his dazed state, but the pain that comes with the control by the Imperials is back breaking.  _

_ Luna fears for him. She hears him cursing in his nightmares when she passes his room or he falls unconscious after so many days of no sleep. Fearing to sleep, he stays up for nights on end sometimes. Fearing that they may hurt Luna when he is away. Or fearing that they may drag him somewhere to the depths unknown.  _

_ Luna can see his scars even when Ravus tries to hide them. He tries to prevent them from getting to her. Ravus isn’t convinced he’s doing her any good.  _

_ Worthlessness seeps into his mind. This idea that he can’t do her any good. He tries his damndest to prevent Luna from noticing that he’s less confident and more angry. More angry that the King of Lucis abandoned him so quickly. _

_ More angry at himself for being the reason Luna stayed behind when she could have been free with them. Even though she will never admit that it’s his fault for her being here--she’ll never admit that he forced her to stay--Ravus knows he’s the reason. Angry that the Nif’s keep trying to force him to make himself useful or they’ll rid of him. Lunafreya will be alone. Ravus is trying to hold out as long as he can from joining the Imperial forces, but whenever Luna sees him after he resists she always looks like she’s on the brink of tears.  _

_ There has been too many nights as of late where she has begged him to just join. That she’ll be okay on her own. _

_ Ravus doesn’t want to separate from her.  _

_ Luna eventually confides to him about still being in contact with Noctis to try to brighten his mood after a particularly harsh day. Ravus, overtime, has grown more closed in. He does not speak as freely to his younger sister as he used to. Guilt. Pain. So many raw negative emotions prevent him from being open. She doesn’t deserve this. _

_ “How is he?” Ravus asks distantly. His eyes focusing on something that isn’t there. _

_ “You should ask him,” Luna says gently placing a cool cloth on her brother’s forehead.  _

_ Ravus frowns at that prospect, “That is not within my current ability anyway…” _

_ “There are ways,” Luna sits on the bed beside him. “Umbra takes my notebook to him and we still communicate.” A weak sigh, “He talks about you sometimes. He’s worried about you. He’d be really happy to hear from you. It has been two years.” _

_ Ravus turns to face his younger sister. Two years has changed her. She’s been forced to mature too early in her life. She’s been forced to come to terms with the hard parts of life before given a chance to fully enjoy her childhood. That’s all Ravus wanted for her. To enjoy her youthful years.  _

_ He wonders if Noctis is moving on just fine. _

_ “So you talk to him,” Ravus’s voice is heavy with exhaustion. “Is that not enough? You should be enough for the two of us. I see no reason why he would desire to speak to me. We did not--” _

_ “Goodness, Ravus” Luna suddenly exclaims. “He is  _ worried _ about you. Please, he asks every time he responds about you. Whether or not he has a reason matters naught. He simply desires to speak with you.  _ I  _ want you to speak with him.” _

_ After that, Ravus makes a point to write to Noctis. Luna told him that Umbra would just carry both with him. Ravus is still hesitant. He does not really know what to write to the now ten year old boy.  _

_ But the response Ravus receives from him holds more emotion than Ravus had initially anticipated. The immature words of the young boy brings a small smile to the usually somber blond boy. He apologizes so often that Ravus doesn’t know where his anger is placed. It’s mostly towards his father. _

_ Yet, even that is erroneous.  _

_ Ravus makes it into a habit to write to Noctis. Though, sometimes he forgets after long nights with their captors and Lunafreya has to remind him. Around some point in the first three years, Luna informs Noctis of Ravus’s state. _

_ The worry in the letter Noctis sends to Ravus brings peace to Ravus’s aching heart. Ravus tries to respond in earnest, but some days it hurts to write. Noctis comments on it once because the perfect strokes of his handwriting have some sort of flaw, or there are too many errors in his grammar that Ravus--at the time of writing it--is too tired to fix. Only when he hears back from Noctis does he realize his mistake in sending him such a disheveled letter. _

_ After Ravus finally caves in and joins the Imperial Army, he stops writing to Noctis. Luna begged him to join after she found him unconscious in his room, barely breathing, blood escaping his temple. She knew that then, enough was enough. She was desperate. The fear that he might die trying to avoid this was overwhelming so she broke down in front of him. _

_ Ravus couldn’t say no.  _

_ At the cost of that, Ravus truly was too tired to write back. He would often fall asleep right after making it to his room. Luna would sometimes come in and try to heal some of his wounds despite his constant protesting for her to save some of her energy.  _

_ Noctis is informed by Luna about his situation.  _

_ Ravus expects Noctis to be angry that he joined the Imperial Army.  _

_ The response shocks Ravus. Noctis writes back telling Ravus to take care of himself and to be better to himself. That he doesn’t need to stress himself out over writing back. He just wants to make sure that Ravus doesn’t get himself killed from overstressing himself.  _

_ Even knowing that Ravus’s letters were few and far between, Noctis would send them occasionally with a mini update. He would send pictures to Lunafreya and tell Ravus to go check with Luna if he wants to see them. Noctis often makes an attempt to keep Ravus on check--eating properly, sleeping enough. The concern was inordinate. Ravus hadn’t expected that from Noctis.  _

_ Ravus returned to writing to Noctis more frequently around the age of 24. Now that Noctis was a little older, a little more mature, it was easier for Ravus to write out his thoughts without having to worry about them going over the young boy’s head. _

_ It was difficult though, to try and keep his distaste towards the King of Lucis out of his letters towards his son. Ravus doesn’t hate Noctis. Truly, he finds Noctis to be one of his sources of comfort when he can’t reach Lunafreya and things just seem to go dark.  _

_ It happens more often than not where Ravus just finds himself falling in his pit of self-loathing. Noctis seems to notice though. Ravus hadn’t realized that through their letters, Noctis had been keeping a close eye on his word choice and the way he formulated his sentences, or the weight of his pen stroke and the neatness of his handwriting. He hadn’t noticed his own evident pattern of hiding his anguish with overcompensating his word choice. It never came to his attention that he kept his sentences clipped when he was extremely frustrated. It went over his head that when he was in a positive mood that his pen stroke was lighter, less rushed, more attentive to every detail that went into the letter. Or that he would call Noctis, Noct, as the young prince had requested him to countless times whenever he was truly delighted to hear back from him.  _

_ Ravus didn’t realize how grateful he was for Noctis’s presence until he nearly fell too deep into his depression and hatred. The words of comfort and support that Noctis’s words carried brought warmth into Ravus’s heart. They kept him from misstepping when he wasn’t sure what the hell he was going to do next. Or when he really felt like rebelling or ending things, Noctis would remind him of Luna--Of him. That Noctis awaits the day where he can see Ravus again. It is enough to keep him from doing anything too stupid. Though, more often than not, when he first joined the Imperial Army, he got into more disagreements that got out of hand than anything else.  _

_ Luna constantly scolded him for that.  _

_ One day, Ravus is in so much pain, that he feels numb. He doesn’t remember what happened. He doesn’t know how he ended up with a gash on his back. A few broken ribs. A cut in his wrist. Everything is white noise to him. He picks up his pen and writes to Noctis. _

_ It isn’t until he gets a response from Noctis freaking out about the blood on the letter that Ravus realizes just how out of it he was. Just how bad things had gotten for him. Even though he complied to their demands and joined the army. He apparently still wasn’t “useful” enough. They were planning on breaking him down until he got that. _

_ He understood clearly that he wasn’t. It was no shocker to Ravus that he was completely and utterly useless.  _

_ Luna rushes into his room that same day. Noctis must have asked Luna what was happening to Ravus. Light scolding and heavy healing is all Ravus remembers from her that day. It was all white noise. His head was throbbing, the blood loss was almost impressive, and the struggle to stand up straight was obvious to anyone who knew he always carried himself with perfect posture.  _

_ Ravus replies with a carefully formulated apology trying to ease the young prince’s worries. Nothing seems to soothe him. He constantly warns Ravus to be careful. Even though Ravus has absolutely no control over what they do to him even now. Just be there for Luna. That’s all he can do.  _

_ The letters were more of a treat than anything else. Ravus craved them almost. They were truly his only sense of happiness. Yes, of course, Lunafreya will always be his light. Thoughts that he can’t be anything for her taints that happiness, however. So hearing from the young boy brought him more joy than Ravus thought they would.  _

_ He tries to handle his responses with care and consideration. Making sure to listen to all of Noctis’s requests and complaints about things going on his life are the small things Ravus tries to do to keep himself from feeling anger towards Noctis and retain some peace of mind. _

_ Those efforts seem to be in vain. Eventually he stops writing as frequently. The pain getting too much. He can’t bring himself to write half-heartedly. Noctis doesn’t deserve that. He continues to write, but they never get sent. He’s never satisfied with the words the he puts on paper to convey his true feelings.  _

_ Nightmares of all his sister and him have been through invade his mind. Shielding himself from such darkness, he shuts himself off. Barely able to see his sister now, he dedicates his time to working up the ranks of the Imperial Army. He wants to protect Luna--he hates seeing her shut in. He hates seeing what Niflheim has done to her. _

_ The treaty sends a new feeling through Ravus. Noctis marrying his sister? Absurd. He couldn’t approve. Truth be told, he doesn’t know what is compelling these feelings. A part of him wants to believe it’s because he doesn’t want his sister to be forced to marry anyone. Hidden anger towards King Regis still hinders his judgement. The other part of him is selfish. Not wanting Noctis with her… For himself maybe? No, that can’t be right. He can’t be wanting that. It’s not right. It’s not his place. _

_ Luna doesn’t let on, but he knows that she loves him. Ravus doesn’t pretend to be happy. He forces his anger to be focused on the treaty. Not the rejection he’s feeling. _

_ He takes the ring in hopes that he’ll be able to change the fate for Lunafreya. In hopes that he can change the fates for everyone.  _

_ Rejection trails him. The arm he is given a constant reminder of all his failures. He can’t bring himself to touch Lunafreya. He can’t bring himself to do anything with that arm. It just makes him feel so inadequate.  _

_ Too pathetic.  _

_ The life sapping out of him because of that arm. The life he doesn’t have much of.  _

_ When he sees Noctis again, he’s addresses him with rage. Noctis’s ignorance towards everything Lunafreya is doing for him. It hurt to see Noctis and have to immediately acknowledge that they are enemies. He doesn’t want to be, but they all have a part to play. _

_ Ravus has to play the villain even if it hurts.  _

_ The world always seems so dark around him. Twisting and turning into a maze he doesn’t know which course to go. The ground seems to collapse beneath him with every step. It’s like in quicksand and there’s no escape for him.  _

_ What a sad life to live. _

* * *

 

_ “Ravus,” an oh too familiar voice calls out to him. _

_ Ravus turns around opening his eyes to see himself standing in the Field of Sylleblossoms. A breeze blows past him. _

_ “Noctis,” Ravus utters softly. _

_ Noctis allows himself a small smile, the 20 years old stands a few feet in front of him, “You’re awake.” _

_ “Awake?” _

_ Ravus allows the confusion to overtake his face. _

_ “You’ve been asleep for a long time now,” Noctis replies. “I’m glad you woke up. I was… I was worried.” _

_ “Why?” Ravus hesitates. _

_ Noctis takes Ravus’s hand staring at it, “I missed you. That’s why. We’re friends, right?” _

Friends.

_ Ravus doesn’t know where he stands with Noctis. Not after everything that has happened. He doesn’t know if they are friends, enemies… anything. Ravus has shut out his heart’s desire long ago knowing it was never meant to be his. _

_ But why is this happening? Why does it hurt to know he thinks they’re friends? _

_ “We are not,” Ravus replies firmly. Perhaps too firm, because Noctis’s hand slackens slightly. The slight flinch causes Ravus to bite his lip. A habit that developed after years of being a victim to torture by the Empire. _

_ Noctis pulls his hand away and Ravus just wants to bring it back. The touch was soothing. Human. Everything he wanted. _

_ “Oh,” Noctis speaks so softly Ravus inwardly scolds himself for being so harsh. “I see… Then what are we?” _

_ “I do not know,” Ravus replies in earnest. “I do not know what you are to me. A dream. A dream that I cannot reach any longer.” _

_ Noctis closes the distance slightly, “It doesn’t have to be…” _

_ But it is. It is. _

_ “You’re bound to my sister--” _

_ “Not any longer,” Noctis says quickly. Too quickly for Ravus’s liking. _

_ “You are,” Ravus glares. “You  _ love  _ her.” _

_ “How do you know that my love is for her?” _

_ He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know anything. Because every letter he attempted to send to him asking about his feelings towards the treaty never left his desk.  _

_ “Well, for who does your love belong to?” _

_ Noctis blinks as if Ravus has just asked a dumb question. “Who do you think?” _

_ “I do not know.” _

_ Noctis deflates at that response. A heavy sigh and a slight somber look in his eyes makes a guilty feeling boil up in Ravus’s chest. Has he said the wrong thing? Most likely. That’s usually how things go in his life. They say two wrongs make a right… He hasn’t seen anything  _ right _ happen for him and he’s made plenty of wrongs. _

_ “Maybe if you stopped self loathing you would figure out the answer,” Noctis smirks. Ravus doesn’t know when Noctis got so close to place a careful hand on his cheek and rub his thumb over it with an amount of care that Ravus hasn’t felt since he was 16. Before the invasion.  _

_ “Ravus, you’re so tired,” Noctis murmurs staring into his eyes. “But you need to wake up.  _ Please.  _ For  _ me _.” _

_ “I…” _

_ He doesn’t know when Noctis pulls his head down to meet him halfway into a kiss that Ravus didn’t know how much he had been wanting. Lips soft and gentle pressing against his own stopping him from speaking. Ravus makes no move to deepen the kiss not wanting to overstep his boundaries.  _

_ But it is what he needs so badly. _

_ Noctis does it for him, urging Ravus to do what his heart desires. Ravus does so. Heavenly. _

_ This is heaven. _

_ If things were always like this, Ravus could die happily.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events take their toll, learning all of this after being in a coma for three years is brutal.

Pain starts to alleviate. Suddenly, that unknown pressure that had been pushing on his brain and the rest of his body seems to lift. 

Ravus opens his eyes slowly. The light of the rooms blinds him and he groans as he makes to cover them. A pressure returns. But it's not painful like before where he couldn't even breathe. It's light and careful. 

The only pain he feels is the realization that everything was a dream.

“Ravus?” Oh that familiar voice rings into his ears. The melodic voice that he had been hearing throughout all his dreams. Throughout all his nightmares. 

Everything is groggy for him. His movements are slow and laggy. Shiva, it doesn't even feel like he has any muscle. 

“Ravus?” the beautiful matured voice of his childhood sounds heavier with concern. 

“Hmm…” is all Ravus can answer with. 

“Oh, thank the Six,” the woman gasps. “Ravus… you're alive.” 

He opens his eyes once more to focus on the woman in front of him. More people began filtering in. Nurses he assumes.

“Lunafreya,” he rasps when he recognizes her face, her voice. “What… do you mean alive?” 

Yes, as far as Ravus can remember, he is almost certain Ardyn killed him to spite Noctis. Before he can truly grasp his whereabouts, Luna breaks down. She sobs leaning her head on Ravus’s chest. Ravus struggles to move his limbs to comfort her. He just knows he needs to sit up. It's harder to breathe like this. 

“Lunafreya…” he murmurs. “I can't…”

The nurses are saying amongst each other, moving frantically. They tell her to sit up, they tell her that they need more room.

Luna lifts her head up to peer at Ravus through blurry eyes, “We all thought you would never wake up.”

“We?”

Ravus tries to gather his surroundings, but he can't place where he is. Her and these nurses?

“Noctis's crownsguard, Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum, and Gladiolus Amicitia,” she explains wiping her eyes. 

Ravus gasps for air as he finally is able to adjust himself to an easier position. The nurses try to stop him, but he can’t really hear them. He just focuses on the words Lunafreya says. Gladiolus is a name he recognizes. Noctis's shield. 

But…

What of Noctis?

“What about Noctis?” Ravus asks slowly. Words seem foreign to him now. Everything seems slower. His body is more than sluggish.

Too sluggish for his liking. How long has he been “dead?”

The sorrow in his sister's eyes makes his stomach twist and his heart sink. 

“Noctis… oh brother you have missed so much,” Luna whispers softly. 

“What…” Ravus feels a headache coming. Noctis hasn't died has he? Ardyn didn't kill him did he?

“The Crystal… Noctis has been inside the Crystal for the past 3 years…” Lunafreya murmurs caressing her brother's cheek. “You've been out for the past 3 years… in a coma.” 

The nurses scowl as Lunafreya says that. Ravus begins to think that maybe she was meant to keep that quiet. That maybe she’s telling him too much at one time.

And it’s true.

Ravus blanches. He doesn't know how to respond to that. His brain has barely registered that yes, he is alive, and yes, he is awake.  

Yes, 3 years have passed and so many things have changed. That's why his sister looks older, more mature, more worn. 

“What?” is the only response he can supply again. 

Too much at one time. Ravus can't wrap his mind around all of this. 

Prompto rushes into the room along with Ignis and Gladio. 

“Ravus, you're awake!” Prompto exclaims almost breathless. 

“I suppose it's a good thing we waited to leave,” Ignis replies. 

Ravus is lost. His heart aches. Noctis is gone. He's been in a coma for three years. The heart monitor that droned in the background picks up, nurses rush to his side. The world seems to spin around him. 

He loses consciousness.

* * *

 

Recovering from the coma and the shock of this revelation takes time for Ravus. After being out for 3 years, his body has grown weak. Trying to regain the strength often takes more patience than Ravus has. 

He's just gracious for the patience Lunafreya has for him and his short temper. 

Ravus doesn't cut his hair. In fact, he just pulls it back into a ponytail. 

Over the time he had been away, the Starscourge continued because of Noctis's time in the Crystal. It dragged him in and he had been trapped within for all this time. 

Darkness has perpetually taken over light. The only place with light and no daemons is Hammerhead. Noctis's crownsguard and several others are apparently taking care of daemons on the outside protecting these people. 

An extra hand would be nice, Ignis once told him when Ravus had come out of his room to see them. 

“Only when you're ready though,” Gladio joked. “Can't have you actually dying; Noct wouldn't like that.”

They have so much confidence that Noctis will come back. So much confidence that Noctis would even care about his life. Ravus wants to believe, but he doesn't know where in his heart he can allow that kind of hope again. That dream already tore enough of him up.

Gladio and him start working together more often about a year later. It's weird, really. Ravus never imagined ever working with the man, especially not in such close circumstances. Lunafreya originally rejected the idea--the fear that she might lose him again, her only family left, has caused fear to manifest it's way into her heart. 

After much protesting from Ravus, and backing up by Gladio and Prompto, she gave up. She simply threatened them if he didn't come back in one piece one day. However, she was only going to accept once Ravus proved his injuries fully healed, including the pounding migraines he constantly got. 

They cleared within a month of them making that deal. 

“Here's your sword,” Prompto holds up a wrapped object. “We wanted to keep it nice… Luna said you kind of get stingy about those things.”

To be honest, at this point he could hardly care because of their circumstances, but he appreciated the thought. 

“Thank you,” he says with a small smile. “But… where'd you find it?”

“It was in front of the Crystal,” Prompto says with a solemn smile. “I think Noct had it before everything happened.” 

Ravus sighs heavily, “Ah.”

Prompto shifts in his seat as if searching for the words to say. Ravus unwraps the sword as he awaits Prompto to speak. Sure enough, it's immaculate. Perfectly polished, the shine just the way he would have liked it. 

He still likes it. 

But it isn't that big of a deal now. 

“Ravus, about Noct,” Prompto starts. Ravus looks up from his sword briefly to acknowledge that he is listening. “He uh… he really didn't want to marry your sister.”

Ravus murmurs nonchalant, “Is that so? I thought he wanted to… he seemed to have had a strong desire to unite with her and be with her.” He doesn't keep eye contact with Prompto as he speaks. “I thought he loved her. Or enough to want to marry her willingly.”

“No,” Prompto shakes his head fervently as if in shock that Ravus assumed that. “Noctis acted it so it would be easier. He never… he never really  _ loved _ Luna. Not like that. It was the treaty, it was what he had to do.” 

“Oh,” Ravus doesn't know how to take that information.  What is he supposed to say about that? Three years ago he might have been enraged to hear that Noctis held nothing for his sister who sacrificed so much for him.

Even if it hurt him to realize it. 

Now, he's too calm about it that it frustrates him that he isn't reacting. 

Though, he supposes this also is a reaction from that dream. The damn dream he scolds himself for wishing that it was real.

_ Sometimes that's what happens when you're in coma,  _ Lunafreya and Ignis had told him. They said that he wasn't that different from before. 

Sometimes he wonders that. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Ravus bites his lip gently. A bad habit he has developed. 

“Well, uh,” Prompto scratches the back of his head. “Because his feeling were for someone else.” Ravus hums not wanting to hear that Noctis--the man he realizes holds a special place in his heart--held someone else there. “Ravus… when he comes back. Talk to him.”

Ravus looks up at him confounded, “I have every intention on doing so, I do not understand where this is coming from.” When Prompto refuses to speak any longer, Ravus continues, “What are you hiding?”

“Just… please.”

“If he comes back--”

“ _ When _ .” Prompto interrupts firmly. “He’ll come back, Ravus. Have faith in him.”

Ravys sighs apologetically, “Forgive me. When he comes back, I will be sure to talk to him--you have no reason to be concerned.”

“Thank you,” Prompto smiles. 

“...Besides my sword, did you find anything else?” Ravus asks recalling Ardyn throwing his various letters all over him to prove a point. To prove he had control over him from the beginning. 

Prompto ponders, “Where we found you? Nope. Just a mess and a lot of blood.”

“Ah…” Ravus doesn't know what that means. Someone picked them up. “No papers?”

“No,” now Prompto is curious. “Should we have?”

“No, I was just curious.”

Prompto sighs and collapses on the bed he's sitting on. Ravus sheaths his sword and places it onto his lap. 

“You know…” Prompto murmurs. “You really scared us.”

“So I have been told,” Ravus replies. 

“You were barely breathing. When we first checked, we didn't think you were breathing. It was so subtle,” Prompto stares at the ceiling as he speaks, lost in the dark memory. “You had lost so much blood, you were so pale. Then… We checked your pulse… Ifrit, we couldn't find it at first. We were so desperate. We left you to go find Noctis and then came back praying that some miracle happened. Hoping that we hadn't lost two people that day.” Prompto gives a small smile. “The relief we felt when we came back and there were signs of life. You gasped for air so desperately, it startled us so bad.”

Ravus gives a side glance to Prompto, “We didn't know each other that well, I'm surprised you even cared. Considering I was your enemy anyway.”

Prompto snarls, “Of course we did! Ravus, you helped us! You weren’t our enemy. And...well...I saw what they did to you. I could tell that they were hurting you. There’s no way I’m going to hate you when I knew you were suffering. Plus, Noct-- Well, anyway. You were on our side. Noct convinced us of that.” 

Ravus gives a small shake of his head, “I don't believe I helped in any way. Perhaps overcomplicate the situation we were already in. Helping… or rather… being useful or chosen has never been part of me. I’ve grown used to the rejection that trails me.”

Prompto rolls his eyes and sits up. Ravus knows Prompto hates it when he says these kinds of things. These doubts that he has carried with him throughout his whole life. Even now, being 31, nothing feels right. No confidence is in his bones to believe himself adequate.

“Ravus, stop talking down about yourself,” Prompto groans. “You helped in more ways than one and you have been chosen…”

Ravus gives a wry smile, “If you so desire, Prompto.” He knows not to argue with him about this. He always got passionate about these conversations. 

“Noct would be so angry if he heard the way you talk,” Prompto smirks. 

Ravus fidgets with the sword before standing up, “You keep bringing him up as if he would care that much.”

At that, Prompto glares at Ravus. For the first time since he’s been back Prompto actually looks angry at Ravus. 

“Ravus,” Prompto says firmly that Ravus immediately draws his attention to him. “Don’t doubt that. Don’t doubt Noct. He cares more than you know.”

Ravus inwardly sighs. The dream keeps coming back with every mention of him. He blocks it off. Steels himself. 

“Alright.”

* * *

 

The years go by and Ravus grows used to the routine. The hunting daemons. The saving lives. The need to just breathe. Sometimes the migraines do come back. Full force. Ravus doesn’t bring them up unless he thinks they’ll hinder a mission. It’s uncommon though, that he ever does.

Sometimes the pain from all those years ago cause him to collapse on the spot, but it’s rare. He’s glad for that, because the excruciating pain would be too much to deal with consistently. 

Seven years pass slowly. 

Ravus doesn’t let the others know that he doesn’t believe Noctis will come back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions can be hard.

All the time spent in the crystal could not have prepared Noctis for this reunion. It’s bittersweet because Ignis, Prompto and Gladio all know what’s coming. There’s a lot left to be said. There are so many unanswered questions that none of them really want to waste their limited time on. It’s a terrifying thought, really. All that time sitting in a car talking about nonsense, enjoying their lives, and now ten years later, the jokes are there, but the humor behind them is dry and the laughter is bordering on fake. Prompto laughs with tears in the corners of his eyes, but it’s not because what they say is that funny.

The situation is just that sad.

“We’re glad to have you back buddy,” Prompto winks. “Grown a little facial hair I see.”

Noctis smirks, “Just a little, I could use some cleaning up.”

“You bet ya do,” Gladio pats Noctis roughly on the back.

Ignis makes a mock sound of disgust, “It smells too. You need more than _some_ cleaning Noct.”

“Hey,” Noctis chuckles. And yet it’s so easy to fall back into old habits and feel comfortable. It’s easy for Noctis to act like his duty doesn’t exist, but the weight of the world is on his shoulders and he knows he’ll crumble if he doesn’t do something about it fast.

But _oh_ , the sight of that man before his makes him forget how to _breathe_ . How to function, think, _exist_. And yet, the man doesn’t know his effect because he hasn’t laid eyes on Noctis. The now-King hasn’t moved since catching a glimpse of him through the door.

“I thought he was dead?” Noctis all but gasps trying to remember how his lungs function. Ignis sighs with a hint of amusement.

“You’ve set eyes on Ravus,” Ignis chuckles. “He’s changed only a little in appearance.”

“You betcha,” Prompto smirks. “Though, I thought he would be busying himself in Tenebrae with all those documents or whatever.“

“He was,” Ignis confirms as he glances at the door, “But I requested that he bring them here so we could both look over them.”

Confusion over takes Noctis and he looks between the three of them. Gladio shrugs, “Yeah, you’ve been doing that a lot with him when we’re not hunting.”

“What have you been looking for?” Noctis asks.

“Tenebrae has a rich history, many things are stored there,” Ignis replies simply revealing little.

“I thought everything was destroyed when it was attacked?” Noctis questions noting the ambiguity of Ignis’s answer. “What did I miss?”

“A lot, I’m afraid.”

Noctis freezes in place. 10 years in a crystal, and he still becomes paralyzed at the mere sound of his voice. A king, yet trembles at the thought of—

“Noctis,” Ravus says firmly. Almost detached and Noctis suddenly questions in his mind if this is really Ravus or Prompto had enough time on his hands to make a robot exactly like him. “I’m pleased to see that you have survived.”

The said king turns to look at Ravus and wonders what happened to him to sound so cold.

“Ravus,” Noctis breathes trying to compose yourself. “I thought you were…”

“Dead?” Ravus murmurs. “You are not alone in that.” Noctis glances quickly at Prompto. The blond’s brow is furrowed and the raven head begins to wonder if he had anticipated Ravus to be like this himself. “Ignis.”

“Ravus, are you all right?” Ignis questions.

That’s when Ravus rubs his forehead with an increasing look of discomfort, “A simple migraine. Forgive me. I left the documents on the table if you wish to see them, now that he’s back,” he eyes Noctis, lingering there for a while with a pause, “It may be best we not stall with our research.”

Ravus spins on his heels before any of them could react,

“Migraines?” is all Noctis has the energy to muster after such a confrontation. It wasn’t how he expected to reunite with Ravus. He might have prepared better if he had known a little while longer that he was actually alive. They bring Noctis into the dining room seating him there.

“Rae,” Noctis chokes slightly when he hears Prompto call him _Rae_ . He supposes ten years didn’t prepare him for any _new_ interpersonal relations besides what’s needed to be king. “Ever since he came back to us, he’s been suffering from some really bad migraines. Not all the time, but this… whatever time it was, he woke up with a really bad one. You tell him to get rest and it almost motivates him to worsen his condition.”

Gladio chuckles, but from their reaction, it seemed to be true. Noctis settles into the seat when he hears a soft female gasp. Every eye wanders to the corner of the room to find the Oracle, standing there, tears welling at the corners of her eyes.

“Oh, Noctis,” she gasps. The said man immediately stands up and hugs Lunafreya. The guys smile behind him at the sight. “It’s true, you’ve returned.”

“No offense Princess, but you were the one that predicted he would be back around now,” Prompto jokes.

It takes a bit for Noctis to realize that Prompto is teasing Lunafreya. Prompto ten years back would have fainted at the thought of even seeing her, let alone tease her. The world ending tends to bond people more than he thought.

“Well, I know,” Lunafreya wipes the wetness from her eyes as she parts from their embrace. “Ravus and I both, but… It’s surreal to see him. It’s been ten years after all.”

“Ravus knew I was coming back?” Noctis asks wondering if that’s why he had such a stale reaction to him.

Gladio pipes in, “Yeah, though I’m pretty sure he didn’t believe Noctis was coming back anyway? I’m pretty sure he was on the side that said Noct was dead.”

Ignis glares at him, “Gladio.”

“Sorry, babe. Just saying.”

Noctis does a double take at the name “babe” but none of the others seem concerned about it. He’ll have to shelve that for later.

If there is a later.

Lunafreya furrows her brow as she glances behind her and then back as if the words they stated were foreign to her. Prompto looks slightly panicked. Noctis stares at Lunafreya, gauging her reaction. Ignis clears his throat before taking the documents and heading back.

“Is Ravus well?” Ignis asks.

Lunafreya’s expression darkens, “Ravus is fine. Why do you ask?”

“He said he was suffering from a migraine,” Noctis replies with a hint of bitterness as he puts two and two together.

“He didn’t mention it when we spoke before,” Lunafreya says firmly. “Which was only a few minutes before now, so I don’t know what you are referring to.”

Noctis knew. Ravus was bluffing. He was actively avoiding Noctis, or perhaps knowledge of Noctis’s return caused him to suffer a migraine. Either way, he doesn’t want to be near him at the current moment.

“Would you like me to speak to him?” Lunafreya’s face contorts with concern. “I hope he’s all right. Maybe he was just afraid to tell me…”

“Why would he be afraid?”

Lunafreya sighs, “Mayhaps I have become paranoid and overprotective of him since his near death situation. It may make him uncomfortable to tell me these things.”

It isn’t bizarre. It isn’t comforting either. For none of them, and the atmosphere becomes tense and Noctis’s heart clenches at the thought of Ravus not wanting _anything_ to do with him.

The king hadn’t noticed that Ignis had left and Lunafreya followed quickly after. He hadn’t noticed that Gladio and Prompto were now pouring tea into a cup for him as they talked about new hunts. Ravus’s behavior must not be foreign for them he supposes.

“He was in a coma for three years, Noct,” Prompto finally mutters softly. “He became more distant and withdrawn — more than before you left. Even to Luna… It’s not just you Noct, sorry for springing that on you.”

Gladio runs his hand over his face, “We thought if we reunited him with you, maybe he would soften up a bit, but…” he makes a gesture towards where Ravus disappeared to, “It seems he is still the same.”

Noctis could release a soft “oh” before staring into the abyss of his tea. Ravus had changed and maybe even forgotten all that had happened with him and Noctis. Maybe, this was better. The others knew of his task, knew that they would have to do to save the world and help it see the light again. It was a fear of his. To reunite with the man he was so caught up with when he was twenty and not want to go through with his duty. Yet, if nothing was to come of this then maybe… the task would be slightly easier.

Only slightly.

Because the people he loves still loves him back and he would have to…

“Noctis,” Lunafreya returns.

“Yeah?” he asks composing himself. Preparing himself for what is to come because she has that look on her face that reminds him of the day in Altissia. When things went horribly wrong, but she was still so determined. Not quite broken and defeated, but ready to do what it takes to save the world.

“There’s something Ignis and I would like to talk to you about,” she glances at Prompto and Gladio. They stand up immediately with a small smile playing on their lips.

“We’ll see if we can fix the princess,” Prompto jokes.

And it’s lost momentarily on Noctis because Prompto used to be terrified of Ravus and now he’s joking around, calling him “Rae” and “Princess” and gods he begins to wonder if something happened between him and Ravus because that could explain a lot. In that sense, they’d both be happy.

No loss there.

“Show me, Luna,” Noctis stands up to follow her trying to change the track of his mind.

“You know, you’re kind of being an insensitive prick right now,” Prompto plops down next to Ravus as he massages his temples. “Noctis is alive — like I told you by the way — and was totally happy to see you. Then you go in there and—”

“Prompto, I get it - my apologies for being so insensitive,” he might have meant to be more sincere, but his voice was just laced with laziness and exhaustion. “Seeing him made my head hurt worse than I thought it would.”

“That’s sounds like something an asshole would say,” Gladio comments. “‘I saw him again and he gave me a migraine,’ like damn.”

“That wasn’t what I meant Gladiolus and you know that,” Gladio could only quirk an eyebrow because the usual venom in his response was just… not there.

“You’re really not taking this well.”

Ravus finally looks at them, “Ignis, Lunafreya, and I are not finished.”

Prompto and Gladio look at each other and all they hear is Prompto’s soft “oh” and the sound of his shuffling. The implications in that statement are left hanging and Ravus finally just let defeat wash over him fully resigning himself to his bed.

“It will end no differently than what I had seen,” Ravus pauses. “What both Lunafreya and I both briefly saw.”

“There may still be more time—” Prompto looks at Gladio for a reassurance but the man is focused on a fixed spot, “I mean, Luna and Ignis are talking to him now. Maybe they’ll buy more time for us.”

“I’m reaching my limit,” Ravus admits staring at the ceiling. “I hate to admit it, but I am just _tired_ . I have been since I woke up ten years ago and you both know it.” Prompto bites his lip and Gladio stands up in frustration. “And seeing Noctis here today reminded me of how far we still have to go — believe me Prompto when I say, I’m happy he’s back. It’s one of those migraines I don’t mind but… we— that’s besides the point.” Ravus pauses a moment as pain hits him.  “And _his_ constant mocking doesn’t make it better.”

Prompto looks at Ravus unnerved, “I thought you said he _stopped_?!”

Ravus sits up slowly.

“I lied.”

Gladio punches him square in the jaw and grabs by his collar, “You can’t lie about that shit, Ravus! This isn’t a joke!”

Ravus rubs his job giving Gladio a pointed look, “If I said something, what would that have changed? He didn’t and hasn’t killed me yet—”

“Don’t say yet—”

“—I am fine,” he pulls away and straightens his collar. “I’m simply saying that he was aware Noctis was returning today before we were and probably knew what we were planning. It can’t be helped, but our cards have probably already been seen. With everything incomplete, there’s really no upper hand on him.”

“Then what do we do?” Prompto looks at Ravus with a lost gaze. A gaze where the hope that was there has vanished. Defeat. Prompto realizes it and quickly looks away when he sees a hint of guilt in Ravus’s face.

“Do whatever the Chosen King decides.”

“Will that be enough?” Gladio asks and Ravus doesn’t think he’s ever heard the shield sound so defeated.

Ravus sighs, “To do what we were planning? Not likely. Earning favor in that way is not easy. It’s an ancient thing that hasn’t been passed down for centuries, even for the royal family of Tenebrae. It’s no simple task.” His eyes roam the ceiling as if seeing something the other two can’t, “And if it fails, it’s yet another life I care— another soul lost on my watch.”

“It’s not your fault. You said it was written in the stars or some shit, right?” Gladio waves his hand in an effort of easing Ravus, “It’s the path that he’s most likely to take there were very few things—”

“Seven years Gladiolus—”

“It took you nearly half of that to recover to this point Ravus,” Gladio bites back. “Don’t give me that shit! You’re still not well and you push yourself for Noctis’s sake and you act like you don’t give two shits when you see him.” Prompto mutters something to try to calm Gladio down, but he keeps going, “If you’re going to pull this bull shit and blame yourself for what happens then why don’t you act like you care about him the next time you see him? Huh?! Do you want his — maybe — final impression of you to be you hating him and distancing yourself from him?! Defense mechanism or not, I don’t care, but don’t fuck him up because he’s already got shit on his shoulders.”

“Gladio…” Prompto murmurs looking sympathetically at Ravus, whose eyes are now clenched tight.  “Go easy on him. This isn’t painless for any of us. Especially not for him, so please…”

Gladio takes a deep breath calming himself, “Sorry… I just… Don’t fuck it up, you hear me Ravus? He still loves you for some god forsaken reason, we can all tell that. Get yourself—”

“Gladio, please!” Prompto urges. “He’s in pain, at least let him rest a bit.” The shield finally takes a good look at Ravus and stops himself.

“Fuck,” he says under his breath. “He’s unconscious isn’t he?”

“Yeah.”

“Damn… He better at least talk it out with him before…”

“I’ll see to it.” Prompto assures him. “Let’s allow him some rest okay? He needs it.”

The duo exit the room after Prompto gives him some ice for his jaw and a soft apology on Gladio’s behalf.

It’s not easy on any of them, they all know that. But Ravus was taking it harder than they thought he would, and the current circumstances weren’t making it any easier. It was easy to tell that they were all weary and Noctis was a radiating hope, but the hope they had to protect him was slowly fading away.

Yet, failure wasn’t an option for either party.

“How are things going?” Gladio walks up beside Ignis placing a hand on the small of his back and Noctis eyes him carefully as Ignis peeks up at him.

Ignis clicks his tongue but remains silent. Prompto walks between Noctis and Lunafreya wrapping an arm around Noctis’s neck.

“Sounds great,” Prompto hums. “Ravus is out cold.”

There’s an annoyed sigh that comes from Lunafreya, “Of course he is…” And there was a hint of bitterness that Noctis had never heard before. “Well, we’ve encountered a bit of a problem. I’m sure you two are aware.” She eyes Prompto and Gladiolus and they give a small nod.

“Well, we’re short on time as well,” Noctis reminds firmly. “The longer we wait, the less time we’ll have.”

Lunafreya huffs, “Noctis, we have lived in darkness for so long, we will return the light - but truly a few minutes will not damage us.”

“You have electricity in Hammerhead only,” Noctis states bluntly. “There are demons lurking in shadows right outside this area, what could be more important?”

Glances are exchanged between his friends, but no words are shared.  Noctis groans as the silence continues waiting for an answer. An answer he’s not receiving.

“I love you guys,” Noctis says quietly as if it’s been forgotten. “But we’re so close. _So_ close. I don’t want to lower the chances of saving our future because of uncertainty about what I have to do. We all know what’s coming - there’s no going back, so help me.” The King doesn’t realize how desperate he sounds until he finishes.  “Lunafreya, you should know what our destiny - my destiny held.”

“I know only so much,” Lunafreya admits. “I know what the gods have decided to show us Oracles.”

“You know what my future holds. You know what the future holds for the people once the light returns.”

“No,” Luna’s expression darkens as she traces her fingers along the table, crossing to the window. “Just like the world outside, my visions of the future went dark at Altissia.” Noctis stares blankly for a moment and he hears a soft gasp come from Prompto.

Prompto removes his arm from Noctis, “What...do you mean?”

She never looks back, only stares into the ocean of darkness, “My visions were scarce in what they showed me, yet I was able to piece certain things together. However, every time I would begin to see something of Altissia, it would just show me darkness. I would hear sounds, but they were muffled, as if underwater.”

“That means—”

Luna turns back towards the group, “I was never meant to survive the fight at Altissia. Those were to be my last moments.”

A soft “damn” comes from Gladiolus’s direction as the room goes dead silent. Noctis bites his lip at the revelation realizing how differently things could have gone should Luna have died. Realizing that he almost lost—

“What about Ravus?” Ignis asks. “He rarely speaks of his visions.”

“His stopped after being tried for treason.”

Where Noctis found him. Visions of a  bloody and beaten, lifeless Ravus on the ground where Ardyn had left him form in his mind and Noctis has to shut himself down. It was Ardyn’s way of torturing him. He was supposed to die that day, and maybe he did, but he can’t let that get in his head now.

Maybe the Astrals had mercy on him.

“But Ravus said you guys saw…” Prompto glances as Noct and then the others, “You know.”

“We’ve seen that since our destinies were set,” she admits. “Our goals, as Oracles vary slightly as male and female Oracles, but we see our end game. What we tried to prevent yet…”

She pauses. Recollects herself.

“And day by day, the pain in that metal arm grows for Ravus,” Lunafreya changes the subject. “It’s filled with demons just as Ardyn.”

Prompto smirks folding his arms, not letting Noctis speak to back up the conversation, “How can you compare your brother to Ardyn? Pretty sure that’s an insult.”

Luna chuckles a little easing the tension in the room, but not in Noctis, “Their situations are the same in a sense. Ardyn’s very being has been taken over by the desires of the demons. Ravus’s prosthetic is poisoned with demons.”

“Since when was that discovered?” Noctis asks with a sudden panic bubbling up, but manages to keep it out of his voice.

“After he woke up,” comes the curt response as omniscient blue eyes look to Noctis. “So yes, while it is true we are running on limited time, none of us know how this will go, and we desire to move with caution.”

“And avoid as many casualties as possible.”

“Look who woke up,” Gladio smirks patting Ravus roughly on the shoulder. “We were just talking about you, princess.”

Ravus seems to fight the urge to roll his eyes, “Flattering.” His eyes flicker to Noctis, “It’s true, we have a limited timeframe with limited leads, but rushing in will not save the world, only get us killed.”

“There’s a way to do this Ravus,” Noctis maintains eye contact as he stabilizes himself. He’s not a child no longer. He can’t have his breath taken away everytime he sees this handsome bastard—  “I know how. And it can limit casualties.” He cuts off his thought process.

“We all do,” Ravus replies. “Which is why we’re talking.” He gives a nod to Ignis who clears his throat and pulls out the documents that Ravus had given him earlier.

“You sure about this?” Ignis questions pushing up his glasses.

Lunafreya looks to her brother with a rise in confidence and Ravus simply nods, “It’s all we got.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated this. I've struggled so much trying to figure out how to do this and I'm still not satisfied, but it's the most I've been satisfied with all my other versions.  
> I should also add that Ravus does have powers as part of the Oracle bloodline (I like the idea of that). And I also haven't really edited this (I wanted to get this out to you) so I will go back eventually and edit it!  
> Sorry for the delay guys, but if you like this, please comment and leave kudos. They keep me working on this!


End file.
